of pet names and actual pets
by 100percentcocoa
Summary: "Ada apa," jeda, "Seika sayang." "Jijik." / domestic AU. MayuAka, slight NashAka. fem!Bokushi.


**of pet names and actual pets © 100% cocoa**

 **kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi**

 **additional notes: pendek, random, latar setting gajelas, au, eyd belum sempurna, fem bokushi. slight nashaka karena extra game bikin baper.**

.

.

.

Akashi menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu. Berdiri di depan lemari yang terbuka hanya dengan pakaian dalam berwarna gelap kesukaannya. Kemeja lengan panjang, _blazer_ berwarna biru _navy,_ dan rok span selutut dibiarkan tergeletak di sekitar kaki. Tangan kecilnya meraih sebuah kaus hitam besar yang bukan miliknya, warnanya sudah sedikit memudar di bagian leher belakang karena dimakan waktu.

Hmm. Akashi kira kaus ini hitam polos, namun _outline_ buah apel yang garisnya juga sudah mulai hilang menghiasi bagian depan. Ada empat katakana di bagian tengah buah tersebut—Akashi terlalu malas untuk membacanya.

Mayuzumi masuk ke kamar beberapa menit kemudian. Melihat wanita yang tinggal satu atap dengannya itu tengah melepas _stocking_ warna kulit dari kaki putih mulusnya, "Mau kubantu?"

Perempuan itu menatap datar, "Tidak, Chihiro, aku sedang tidak _mood."_

Mayuzumi mengedikkan bahu. Jelas-jelas ia menawari bantuan, namun Akashi berlagak seakan menolak ajakannya main-main di ranjang (oke, ia memang pernah meminta Akashi untuk tetap mengenakan _stocking_ saat mereka sedang, _begitu,_ tapi itu kan cuma sekali).

Begitu selesai berganti baju, Mayuzumi meraih sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal di atas nakas dan membuka halaman yang diberi pembatas. Membaca di tepi kasur sampai Akashi menarik pria yang lebih tua dua tahun itu dan membuat Mayuzumi jatuh terlentang di tempat tidur. Pria itu menggeliat tidak nyaman, membenahi posisi membacanya dan memutuskan untuk bersandar di _headboard_ saja. Akashi tidak bersuara.

Saat kepala bersurai merah yang sedikit kusut itu menghalangi paragraf keempat pada halaman novelnya, Mayuzumi baru sadar bahwa kekasihnya sedang minta perhatian. "Kau tidak pakai celana?"

"Chihiro matanya hanya jeli kalau melihat kaki wanita saja."

"Bukan," selalu dituduh yang tidak-tidak, "nanti kedinginan. Kalau tetap mau telanjang kaki, sana masuk selimut."

"Lihat wajahku."

Mayuzumi menurutinya. "Ada apa," jeda. "Seika sayang."

"Jijik."

Jeda lagi. Akashi menunggu sampai kekasihnya menutup buku bacaannya dan memberinya perhatian penuh.

Mayuzumi kembali membaca novelnya.

"Chihiro.."

"Hn."

"Pintu depan sudah dikunci?"

"Sudah."

"..." Suara gesekan kertas saat membalik lembaran buku terdengar.

"Hari ini rapatnya membosankan seperti biasa. Tapi aku dapat tiga undangan makan malam dari tiga penerus perusahaan aliansi yang berbeda."

Akhirnya. "Lalu kau terima semua?"

Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mayuzumi, "Ayah yang menerima. Aku cuma jadi pajangan di sampingnya yang cuma bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk saja."

Mayuzumi mengerutkan dahi. Satu tangannya merangkul tubuh mungil kekasihnya dengan protektif. "Kok begitu. Biasanya kau bicara nonstop tentang strategi-strategi untuk memperluas kekuasaan dalam pasar, apalah itu. Membuat petinggi-petinggi di kantor ayahmu bungkam."

"Hari ini rapatnya dengan teman-teman lama Ayah yang menguasai daerah Asia Timur dan Tenggara jadi aku belum boleh ikut campur. Dan Ayah bilang aku lebih manis kalau sedang tidak bicara. Berani sekali pak tua itu."

 _Yah, Akashi-san juga tidak salah sih,_ "Menurutku kau lebih manis kalau bicara terus kok." Nada yang datar membuat kalimat itu terdengar sangat palsu.

"Aku belum selesai cerita Chihiro," iris yang tidak senada berkilat jengkel. "Salah satu paman yang menguasai Asia Timur ini punya anak tunggal, seumurku. Rambutnya pirang dan kurasa dia punya tato di leher samping. Soalnya aku melihat ujung tatonya di bawah telinga kiri," Akashi melepas rangkulan Mayuzumi untuk menyelam ke balik selimut. Kakinya yang terekspos mulai kedinginan sekarang. "Anak orang kaya _dan_ anak tunggal pula. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa angkuhnya orang itu."

"Sei," mata Mayuzumi masih tertuju pada barisan-barisan kalimat. "Orangtuaku lumayan kaya. Dan aku anak tunggal."

"Bagus kalau Chihiro sadar," balas Akashi enteng. "Orang ini mengajakku ngobrol setelah rapat selesai, berterima kasih karena sudah menerima undangan makan malam dengannya—padahal Ayah yang melakukan itu—dan mulai meracau tentang mata emasku yang heterokromia ini pasti takdir yang mengikatku dengannya."

"Dia heterokromia juga?" Mayuzumi juga membalas enteng, karena jika kekasihmu adalah seorang Akashi Seika, hal semacam ini bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa. Mayuzumi bahkan yakin kalau mereka menikah suatu hari nanti pasti masih ada saja yang mengejar nona muda Akashi _nya_ ini.

"Matanya emas, dan rambutnya juga warna emas. Nama belakangnya Gold."

"Manusia yang membosankan sekali."

Akashi terkekeh pelan mendengar itu. "Memang. Kubilang meski aku menerima ajakannya aku tetap 'tidak berminat' karena aku sudah punya Chihiro."

Mayuzumi baru saja akan _kyun_ saat—"Lalu si idiot itu bilang 'ah, Chihiro, anjing peliharaan milikmu itu ya? Presiden Akashi pernah menceritakannya padaku, katanya kalian sangat akrab karena kau dan Chihiro berteman sejak kecil kan?'!"—ekspresi menyeramkan di wajah Akashi Seika saat ini sama sekali tidak tergolong manis. "Aku masa bodoh dengan Nash menyamakanmu dengan anjing tapi. Ayah. Bercerita tentang _aku memelihara anjing?_ Aku bahkan tidak suka anjing. Yang menemaniku sejak kecil cuma Yukimaru dan dia itu kuda betina. Bukan anjing. Aku tidak percaya Ayah tidak tahu kalau Yukimaru itu bukan anjing. Dan namanya _Yukimaru,_ bukan Chihiro."

"Benar sekali, sayang," Mayuzumi menambahkan setengah hati. _Masa bodoh Nash menyamakanmu dengan anjing_ terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"Jijik, Chihiro. Jangan panggil aku begitu."

"Hime-sama."

"Itu juga jijik."

.

Mayuzumi lupa waktu dan tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar karena ada pesan masuk entah dari siapa. Layar ponsel yang menyala menunjukkan angka 23:18, tapi Mayuzumi belum sampai setengah jalan untuk menamatkan novelnya.

Posisi tidurnya menyamping dan tangan-tangan kecil Akashi memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Sudah beberapa jam Mayuzumi berada di posisi yang sama, dan lehernya benar-benar terasa pegal sekarang.

Bergerak sedikit saja akan membuat Akashi terbangun—"Chihiro?"—tuh kan. "Keterlaluan. Kau belum tidur?" Wanita itu menguap dan memejamkan matanya lagi, "Matikan lampunya. Silau."

Mayuzumi bangkit dan mematikan saklar di dekat pintu. Melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang selagi masih berdiri. "Letakkan novelnya," suara kekasihnya terdengar lagi. "Sini peluk. Dingin."

"Makanya pakai celana," Mayuzumi membenarkan kaus kekasihnya yang tersingkap sampai perut, memamerkan celana dalam marun berenda-renda kecil pada dunia. Mayuzumi ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan Akashi reflek memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Mayuzumi, benar-benar kedinginan.

Mayuzumi menarik tali saklar lampu meja yang terletak di nakas di belakang Seika, dan kembali membuka novelnya. Cahaya lampu yang kekuningan membuat surai merah panjang wanita itu terlihat seperti api yang menyala.

Dagu Mayuzumi bertengger di puncak kepala teman satu ranjangnya, bergumam pada diri sendiri, "Tanggung beberapa _chapter_ lagi."

.

Alarm yang Akashi setel tiap pukul tujuh setiap harinya berbunyi. Bulu mata lentik itu bergerak naik dan turun saat Akashi membuka-tutup matanya berulang kali. Mayuzumi merengkuh pinggangnya saat ia tidur—tangan besar itu masuk ke balik kaus dan langsung menyentuh kulit, kebiasaan—dan pria itu masih mendengkur pelan dalam keadaan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Akashi menoleh ke belakang mendapati sinar matahari dari balik tirai bercampur dengan cahaya lampu meja di atas nakas yang menyala, dan novel yang Mayuzumi baca semalam tergeletak dengan posisi yang membuat beberapa halamannya terlipat. Pemandangan tersebut membuat Akashi menarik kesimpulan: Mayuzumi terlanjur terlelap sebelum sanggup menamatkan novelnya. Siapa suruh terjaga semalam suntuk hanya untuk menamatkan sebuah novel bersampul gadis remaja dengan rok terlalu pendek dan telinga kucing.

Namun saat-saat seperti ini adalah salah satu momen favorit Akashi; menyaksikan ekspresi damai yang tulus di wajah Mayuzumi yang biasanya datar sedatar papan triplek, bermandikan cahaya matahari yang lolos dari celah-celah tirai. Akashi ingin sekali mengambil potret indah di hadapannya ini, tapi ia masih terlalu mengantuk (malas) untuk meraih ponselnya.

Akashi mendongak dan memberi kecupan singkat di dagu sang kekasih. Kecupannya berlanjut menyusuri rahang, cukup mengganggu tidur Mayuzumi yang baru beberapa jam berlangsung. "Ung.."

"Pagi, Chihiro," kecupan terakhir mendarat di pipi kanan. "Tidurmu pasti tidak nyenyak ya.."

Mayuzumi menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Rambut merah, heterokromia... "Mm, pagi.. Sasha."

Akashi membatu. Mata Mayuzumi berpindah dari wajah ke arah bawah, "...dada kecil?... Bukan, bukan Sasha.."

 _PLAK._ "Kau berani menyebut nama wanita lain saat bangun dari tidur di samping seorang wanita _Akashi?"_

Mayuzumi mengerjap berkali-kali. Kantuknya seakan menguap setelah tamparan keras di pipi tadi—benar-benar _wake-up call_ yang sangat buruk. "SORI. Aku meracau karena masih ngantuk. Tadi aku mau bilang pagi Seika."

 _PLAK._ "Jangan banyak alasan. Sasha siapa."

Mayuzumi terkesiap, tidak memprediksi tamparan kedua. "Tolong jangan marah. Ini masih pagi. Sasha, Sasha yang di novel Kenototo itu. Yang mirip denganmu. Novel yang kubaca waktu SMA itu. Kaus apel yang kau kenakan, itu _merchandise_ Kenototo."

Kali ini Akashi yang terkesiap. _PLAK._ "Kau berani membandingkan ukuran dadaku dengan tokoh dua dimensi?"

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab, tiga kali tamparan di pipi yang sama tepat setelah bangun tidur membuatnya susah bicara—Akashi menganggap Mayuzumi yang diam sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Makan malam dengan Nash kumajukan hari ini saja—tidak, jadikan itu _makan siang."_ Kaki mungil mendarat di lantai dan melangkah keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Mayuzumi memutar bola mata, kembali bergelung dalam selimut karena rasa kantuknya belum benar-benar hilang.

"Aku akan minta dijemput jam sebelas nanti. Lalu aku akan minta Ishikawa-san untuk mencarikanku _animal shelter_ karena aku tidak mau mengurus anjingku Chihiro lagi!"

"Kau tidak punya anjing. Chihiro bukan anjing," Mayuzumi membalas setengah berteriak, karena suara Akashi yang samar-samar menandakan wanita itu sudah jauh dari kamar sekarang. Mungkin sedang di dapur. "Dan Chihiro sudah minta maaf."

"Bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu, _Mayuzumi,"_ bagus, sekarang nama panggilannya bukan Chihiro lagi.

"Kau tahu aku cuma punya kau kan. Seika sayang."

"Jijik. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata gombal dengan nada datar yang memuakkan seperti itu."

"Tapi ini nada bicaraku yang biasa, Hime-sama.."

"Masih jijik."

Mayuzumi menguap. Membenahi posisi kepalanya di bantal, kemudian memejamkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

Nanti juga ngambeknya reda sendiri.

.

.

.

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **sasha:** coba gugel image "tokeijikake no ringo to hachimitsu to imouto vol 3". pic pertama itu cover seri 3 LN-nya mayuyu yang dia baca pas ketemu akashi di atep, yg namanya sasha itu yg rambut merah. ini official loh ya. iya saya mah emang khatam soal beginian

ini os paling random wakaka tadinya lagi nulis buat otp yang satu lagi tapi agak stuck dan—daripada terancem dateng wb ya. tancep gas ajadeh. dan coco lagi kangen-kangennya juga ama mayuaka sih

makasih udah baca sampe sini!


End file.
